1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active matrix substrate and a method for repairing the same, and more particularly, to an active matrix substrate in which the damage caused by the electron static discharge (ESD) effect can be repaired and a method for repairing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electron static discharge (ESD) phenomenon is very common in our daily life. Basically, since the affinity of electron to objects is different from one another, when two objects are touched and then detached from each other, the electronic charge on the first object is moved to the second object which causes the accumulation of the electron static. Once the electron static is accumulated to a certain level, in case the object with electron static touches or approaches to another object with a different potential, an instant charge transfer phenomenon occurs on both objects, this is the so-called “electron static discharge” (ESD).
Specifically, it is very possible that the electronic products will suffer from the ESD damage during the processes of manufacturing, production, assembly, delivery and even during the normal use by a user. Accordingly, an electron static discharge (ESD) protection design is mandatory for electronic products in order to effectively extend the lifespan of the products, especially for the products that are fabricated by the advanced semiconductor fabricating process, such as the integrated circuit (IC) and the panel display. Since the size of its assembled components is very small, once the element suffers from an instant high voltage electron static discharge, the conductive line inside the IC or the panel display will be damaged permanently by the electron static discharge effect, which makes the element fail to function properly.
Currently, it is common that a dot defect or a line defect is caused by the ESD effect on the panel display. Since the ESD effect cannot be totally eliminated during the manufacturing process of the panel display, an electron static discharge (ESD) protection circuit is commonly configured in the panel display to avoid generating any damage by the ESD effect in the conventional technique. For the current panel display, the most popular ESD protection circuit is composed of an inner short ring (ISR) and an outer short ring (OSR). However, a data line adjacent to the first conductive line or to the last conductive line is not effectively protected by the ISR and the OSR mentioned above. Accordingly, it is common that the data line adjacent to the first conductive line or the last conductive line is easily damaged by the ESD effect, which further causes the line defect.